


Revenge

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Revenge

Title: Revenge  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge: #230: The Four Elements: Water  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: Unbetaed, let me know if you see anything.  
A/N: I _totally_ missed this prompt last week. Hopefully the mod will forgive me. *sheepish*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Revenge

~

Water poured over his muscles, easing the ache of a long day of teaching. The brats had been in rare form, especially Longbottom, who’d managed to melt not just one, but two cauldrons.

When firm hands began caressing him, he leaned into them with a sigh. “You heard?”

“Indeed.”

Harry smiled and allowed his body to be cleaned, tasted, and finally, taken. After a short but intense orgasm, Severus helped him out, leading him to bed.

“I’d no idea teaching Potions would be this difficult,” Harry said, cuddling close.

Severus smiled. “I knew I would have my revenge one day.”

~


End file.
